Calor Corporal
by tengo un perro verde
Summary: ¿Cuál es la mejor manera de combatir el frío en mitad de una misión en Jerusalén? Altaïr parecía conocer la respuesta.


Pues ahora que está apretando el frío por aquí~ me pareció adecuado una pequeña historia de estos dos~~

Malik es malditamente tsundere en mi imaginación, espero que vosotros compartáis esa opinión conmigo, pues le veréis bastante TSUN-TSUN aquí:

* * *

><p><strong>Calor Corporal<strong>

La noche había llegado a Jerusalén, mandando muy lejos ese sofocante calor que sufría por el día, las noches en tan importante ciudad eran frías, casi gélidas, lo normal cuando se encontraba ubicada en un desierto, la diferencia de temperatura en apenas unas horas era más que notable.

Sobre una azotea, cerca a las grandes cúpulas, estaba uno de los mejores asesinos del gremio junto al jefe de la ciudad, mientras que el 1º estaba en mitad de una misión, pues el segundo observaba su trabajo: el asesinato de un párroco corrupto. Eran un total de 9 encargados cada uno de una pequeña comunidad, el problema era que uno de ellos aceptaba dinero a cambio de ciertos privilegios en los sermones y oraciones. Ese noveno párroco de cuestionable moral debía ser eliminado cuanto antes.

Y en ello estaba Altaïr, observando.

— Malik —le llamó acomodando su capucha, asegurando su anonimato—, no hace falta que me vigiles, sabes que lo haré bien.

— Permíteme dudarlo, novicio —sonrió de manera algo malvada mirando hacia la calle.

Altaïr suspiró negando con la cabeza, vaya un carácter complicado se gastaba el azabache, debía costarle un gran esfuerzo mostrarse amable con el resto de las personas. Aunque, para bien o para mal, no se lo podía imaginar de otra forma, sin duda ya se había acostumbrado a su "amabilidad".

— ¡Atchuú!

— ¿Te vas a resfriar? —preguntó mirándole, curioso al ver cómo se acomodaba sus ropas.

— No digas tonterías —contestó limpiando su nariz con la manga de su larga chaqueta—, sólo tengo frío. ¿Has notado al menos lo fría que está la noche?

Con paso sigiloso y sumo cuidado, casi como un gato, Altaïr se acercó a él. Malik alzó el rostro sin moverse un solo centímetro de donde estaba, no iba a retroceder estando frente al asesino, por muy nervioso que le pusiera su cercanía. Mera cuestión de orgullo.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Altaïr? —preguntó, una divertida sonrisa fue lo que distinguió en normalmente estoico rostro. Algo tramaba.

— Se me ocurre una manera de aliviar el frío —respondió con voz calmada, moviendo sus brazos en dirección a su cintura, más que dispuesto a abrazarle y pegarle a su cuerpo—: el calor corporal.

Malik arqueó una ceja y movió su pierna derecha desde que los dedos del otro se apoyaron en su ropa, un fuerte rodillazo directo en su entrepierna fue la respuesta que obtuvo el asesino, el cual le robó por completo el aliento e incluso hizo que cayera de rodillas al suelo para coger aire.

— Preferiría morir de hipotermia —concluyó sonriendo de oreja a oreja, viendo a Altaïr arrodillado frente a él, qué estimulante visión era aquélla—. Novicio~ —canturreó de manera algo malvada, la sonrisilla arrogante no abandonaba sus labios.

— Eres bastante cruel, Malik —el asesino tosió un poco poniéndose al fin en pie, había subestimado su fuerza, no se esperaba tal golpe—. Me habrás dejado estéril de por vida.

— ¿De nuevo diciendo estupideces?

Altaïr suspiró mirando hacia la calle, dio un par de pasos hasta el borde de la azotea, vigilando a su objetivo, aún seguía en la misa con los pueblerinos, pero ésta ya estaba finalizando, lo supo por el repicar de las campanas. Su mente ya pensaba en alguna manera de eliminarle, con el mapa de Jerusalén trazándose en su cabeza, pensando en qué callejón acorralarle o qué arma utilizar.

— Altaïr —claro que esa voz tan firme logró sacarle de golpe de sus pensamientos.

Se giró hacia atrás para poder ver al dueño de tal voz, se sorprendió un poco al comprobar que estaba prácticamente pegado a él, apenas unos centímetros separaban sus rostros en estos momentos.

— ¿Qué…? —intentaba hablar con fluidez, pero le costaba pensar en una oración coherente cuando los labios de Malik estaban tan cerca de los suyos.

Grande fue su sorpresa al sentir su beso, no lograba entender a qué venía esto, y bien sabía que el otro no le iba a responder por mucho que le preguntara. Así que se limitó a disfrutar tan cálida sensación.

— Después del trabajo ven a la Casa de Asesinos —le susurró el encargado de la misma al separarse—, te demostraré que todo músculo de tu cuerpo sigue funcionando perfectamente —una pícara sonrisa acompañaba a dichas palabras, sin duda el azabache sabía cómo robarle por completo el aliento sin necesidad de golpes.

— Está bien… —logró responder con su cabeza ya muy lejos de allí, reviviendo dichos encuentros que tenía con Malik en la intimidad. Ya podría despedirse de todo plan que hubiera trazado anteriormente, las escenas que ocurrían entre los cojines del bureau le resultaban mucho más estimulantes.

Aprovechando que el asesino estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, Malik movió su brazo y le empujó. Altaïr pudo enfocar su vista viendo al otro despedirse con la mano antes de arrojarle una pluma con un pequeño papel en ella. Fue su espalda la que primero cayó sobre ese montón de paja que estaba a los pies del edificio, tan concentrado estaba en esa azotea que se había olvidado por completo de su pensar que Malik sí conocía este escondite.

Aun rodeado de paja se las ingenió para coger la pluma y descubrir el papel que la envolvía, rió con lo que en él estaba escrito: _"ni se te ocurra hacerme esperar, novicio"._

Esa noche Jerusalén seguía contando con sus 9 párrocos.

Y al día siguiente cierto asesino recibió una buena regañina por ignorar su misión.

* * *

><p>Malik y su cuerpo son la tentación (?)<p>

espero que os haya gustado~ :3


End file.
